Eyes of December
by Asch the Bloody
Summary: I've tried so hard to accept what I've done. I've tried so hard to repent, but somehow, my past is always at my feet, following me everywhere I go...Why can't this monster of mine leave me alone? A year after the series. NozomuXOC little MitsuruXMahiru


Eyes of December 

**Asch the Bloody**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

* * *

A year has passed since the last Teardrop was finally found.

Everybody was happy, everybody felt better.

Except me.

It's always me.

Am I human? No, of course not.

Am I of the Lunar Race? No not really.

I'm just a monster.

A monster that cannot wash this blood from her hands.

It's not fair.

It's never fair.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Waxing Moon

"I can't believe that they're making me work on a friggin Sunday…"

The usual hateful mutterings could be heard at the Moonshine on Sunday morning. Mitsuru was working no doubt. But today, he actually had a reason to be pissed. He didn't sleep last night because of Mahiru's constant screaming and kicking in her sleep. Naturally, he was worried, so he stayed up all night watching her sleep. Even though Mitsuru enjoyed watching his princess' face, he wanted some sleep too.

"Mitty-chan! How are you? Did you sleep well?" Mahiru said, hugging him from behind.

Ignoring his new pet name, he tried very hard to rationally answer her back. "I didn't sleep at all thanks to you." So much for "rational".

Mahiru's lower lip began to tremble, "What do you mean?"

Mitsuru sighed, "I'm not mad at you. But you really need to do something about those nightmares. They're really worrying me…and I'm losing sleep over it!"

She pouted some more while taking her homework out of her bag, "Well, what do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can just tell the dreams to go away."

"Why don't you try telling me about it?"

Mahiru opened her Calc book and looked at him skeptically. "No."

"No?! Whadya mean no?!"

"I meant 'no'. I just don't want to talk about it okay?"

Mitsuru snorted as he put the last dish in the cabinet, "Fine, whatever. But if these dreams are really bothering you, you have to tell someone or something, or else they won't go away. And I'm really worried about you…"

Mahiru's expression softened, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be fine, Mitty-chan, don't you worry!" She closed up her Calc book and began to move back upstairs to her room.

"Don't call me Mitty-chan!" Mitsuru yelled up the stairs.

* * *

Nozomu fell out of bed. He looked at the clock: 11:30 AM.

'Wow, I'm losing it. I never sleep this late'

He showered quickly and put on his clothes and went to Misoka's room. They were supposed to be working with Inspector Kusakabe and his partner Youhei on a serial murder case.

"Misoka?" he called from outside.

"Come in. The inspector and his partner are here."

Nozomu opened the door revealing Misoka and two other men twice the fox's size. The dark-haired man leaned back in his chair and grinned widely at Nozomu.

"Well, if isn't Mr. Vampire. Glad to see you again."

"Kusakabe-san…please," Youhei pleaded

Misoka coughed quietly to get everyone's attention. They all turned to look at him.

"Inspector…the accusation you're making upon our people is great. Do you have any proof that the murder is a member of the Lunar Race?"

Youhei started, "We don't have any solid evidence on the matt—OW!"

Kusakabe whacked him over the head with his fist. "He said _inspector _not _sergeant_. So keep quiet. Ahem, Asagi-san, we have no solid proof that the murderer is part of your lot. However, the surviving eye witnesses gave a description that closely fits that of someone from the Lunar Race."

"And a description like that would be?" Nozomu inquired.

Youhei brought out a manila folder thick with paperwork. He pulled out a few sheets of paper with a lot of writing, chicken scratch really, and pictures. He read aloud: "Long white hair, pale skin, female, about 6'8, long, claw-like nails, blood-thirsty look in her eyes, knife wound stretching from just below the left eyebrow to the middle of her left cheek, unusually sharp canines, and a set of white wings."

Misoka was silent as Youhei read. He had a very concerned look on his face which worried Nozomu.

When Youhei was finished, Misoka asked, "Do you have a sketch of her?"

He handed him a paper with a crude drawing of a beautiful woman. Nozomu went over to Misoka's side to get a good look.

"Whoa! What a fox!"

"Ahem…"Misoka said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh…no pun intended. But really, Misoka, she looks like a model, not a serial killer."

Kusakabe leaned forward, "Looks can be deceiving, my furry friend. Besides, just by looking at her, you can tell she's not human."

Misoka agreed with the inspector, "She is definitely not of the human race…but I've never seen a demon like this before…"

"Well we learn, and see, new things every day, eh Asagi-san? Now that we're on the same page, I'd like to ask for your assistance."

"Assistance for what? Killing her?" Nozomu asked.

"Of course not! We just need to detain her. Ask her questions, you know, legal stuff." Youhei explained

Misoka looked a little skeptical, "Inspector, I don't think we fully know what we're up against. I don't even think she's of the Lunar Race…" He looked down at the picture again.

Kusakabe put his chair on all fours and looked seriously at Misoka and Nozomu, "Look, I know this has nothing to do with you and your people, since you're safe and all, but people are getting murdered everyday. And we may not be the best of friends, hell, we're not friends at all, but our people, humans need your help. 'Sides, I'm aware that you have a certain human living with you now. So it may really be in your best interest to help us."

Misoka opened one of his eyes, "Is that a threat?"

"No, no, no I'm simply saying that this killer is attacking innocent people without prejudice, and your princess is no exception. I am simply telling you the facts here."

"What is the death count?" Nozomu asked.

"Well, since the killings have started, which was a month ago," Youhei said, shuffling around papers, "about 503 have been killed, 200 seriously wounded."

"Ouch," Nozomu winced at the stats, "what do we do, Misoka?"

Misoka sat in silence for a while, then finally spoke, "Inspector Kusakabe, Sergeant Nishino, we will get back to you. Right now, I will focus on gathering information on this…'killer' of yours."

The inspector and his partner looked at each other briefly before responding, "Very well, Asagi-san. You have our number, call us when you've made you're decision. But please make haste."

They stood up, bowed, and then left. Misoka and Nozomu were left with an uncomfortable feeling in the air.

"Do you really think we should help them? I mean, it's none of our business, right?" Nozomu asked.

"True. But the inspector brought up a good point."

"Which is?"

"Mahiru."

He paused "…Oh"

"Mahiru is the most vulnerable of us all. Even though she goes to school with a psychic, she is still in grave danger with this menace in the area. I should probably send a communication to Oboro in the Moon Palace." He slid out of his chair and started towards Oboro's old room.

"Misoka?"

"Yes, Nozomu?"

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

Misoka didn't say anything to that, but just kept on walking.

* * *

Mahiru was sent to school the next day, escorted by the love of her life, Mitsuru. 

...and Akira.

"OMG Ican'tbelievewe'regoingtoMahiru'sschoolagainitwillbesomuchfunIwonderifKeikowillbethereitsjustgoingtobesomindbendinglyawesomearentyouexitedMitsuru???"

Mitsuru was about five babbling-filled seconds away from removing Akira's vocal chords. Mahiru just laughed at the scene

"Hey Akira, you know why we're supposed to be Mahiru's bodyguards again? Who are we protecting her from?" Mitsuru whispered in the wolf's giant ear.

"I'll tell you later, I don't want Mahiru to get scared over nothing."

Once they dropped off Mahiru, Akira went into explain-mode about the whole situation.

"Wow, that's crazy." Mitsuru said.

"Yeah, I know." Akira said, his ears drooping downward.

"I guess we have to be more vigilant when it comes to her...but how can a demon not be a part of the Lunar Race? Is there any other kind of demon race?"

Akira shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Mitsuru's face stretched into this big mix of worry, fear, and love as he thought about Mahiru. Akira took notice.

"Aww, come on, Mitty-chan! Turn that frown upside down!"

'Great, now the name is spreading..." Mitsuru thought. Akira began skipping down the sidewalk like a buffoon until he ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry ma'am. Here is your purse." Akira apologized and gasped when he looked up. She would have had to have been the most beautiful person on this planet. Her hair was white, her skin was pale, but her eyes were the prettiest shade of pale blue. The only imperfection on her was that scar on her right eye.

"It's okay, dear. Do you all know where the bar called the "Moonshine" is?" she asked in a confident tone, yet quiet voice.

Since Akira went into staring-and-drooling mode, Mitsuru answered for him, "We were headed that way, why don't you walk with us?"

She gave a small smile and followed them to the Moonshine.

* * *

Nozomu was being worked like a dog. 

Akira and Mitsuru were out escorting Mahiru, and Misoka went to the library to look up more about this new demon.

He looked at the huge tray of glass cups he had to carry across the room to the washing machine.

'Crap, where are those idiots when ya need them?" he thought angrily.

Akira's cheerful screech echoed through the Moonshine, "We're BACK! And we brought in another customer!"

She looked a little uncomfortable, the way she was introduced. Mitsuru leaned in and whispered, "You get used to his 24 hour day cheerfulness."

She smiled at that as Nozomu came up to her, large tray of glasses covering up his view of her, "Welcome to the Moonshine, Missy. Would you like anything?"

"I would like to speak with Asagi-san, is he in?"

"No Misoka is out," he lowered the tray a bit to look at her directly, "what do you need him for?"

"I have some information regarding the case he picked up with Inspector Kusakabe."

Nozomu knit his eyes in confusion. Something about this girl didn't seem right, "Could you hold on a bit, I'll put these trays down, and then I'll talk to you, okay?"

"Okay."

He went to the back room to put away the glasses. He came across the paperwork Youhei gave them describing the killer. He didn't get a good look at that girl...

"Just a peek..." he said mischievously.

He opened up the folder and took out the sketch of the beautiful model-looking murderer. 'Hey, come to think of it, she kinda looks like...' Nozomu sharply inhaled as he looked up from the sketch and into the face of the girl who was sitting at the bar, waiting for him to come out and talk to her.

'I can't believe there's a cold-blooded murderer sitting at my bar'

* * *

A/N REVIEW! Please... 


End file.
